The Devil You Know
by Akimi Kono
Summary: Bandit won't let Jennifer kill her boyfriend, Colin Gray. Needy won't let Jennifer kill her boyfriend, Chip. But can Bandit convince Needy to team up with her to take down the possessed teen before it's too late for all of them? May go from T to M later.


**A/N: **Hey! New story I've been meaning to write since forever! Awkward introduction chapter! Yay!

**This story is kind of formatted like the movie. It tells the "end" first, and then it goes back to the beginning and explains everything. So next chapter will be the "real beginning" of the story.**

**Disclaimer: **Jennifer's Body and anything else related to it does NOT belong to me. Bandit belongs to me. I wish Colin belonged to me.

Please enjoy! R&R. Later chapters will be longer.

* * *

My name is Bandit Hope. I am a Senior at Devil's Kettle High School, I have a 3.9 GPA, I am in Drama and Art club as well as French, Spanish and IB English. I have _red_ hair, hazel eyes, snake bite piercings, I enjoy long walks on the beach and I am a Virgo. I'm also dating Colin Gray and I'm friends with Anita Lesnicki, a cutie that I envy for all the wrong reasons. Also, I'm wary of Jennifer Check, and not just because she's a cheerleader who gets around, but because I'm pretty sure evil. Not just your regular, teen girl evil. But, like, Hell fire "I came from the pit" evil. I think she's possessed. And I'm pretty sure she's after me. And my boyfriend.

Now that my "tell us about yourself" online dating-style intro is finished, I guess it's time for me to tell you my story. It's not some petty high school story about two goths in love, or some "pity me I'm the odd one out" story. It's a real story about a real girl and a very real problem named Jennifer who may very well be Satan incarnate. No exaggeration.

Jennifer had always been a gorgeous and popular girl at school and I was okay with her existence. I admired her looks and always questioned how she managed to stay so thin, but I remembered that whatever she was doing was more than dieting. She was all pink and glitter on the outside, but I secretly feared her. I knew the pull she had with the student body and I was not going to take a chance by making her angry, so I made sure to stay in my half of the school and she stayed in hers.

I just didn't understand how Anita could be friends with her, but stranger things have happened. Anita told me that it was the fact that they'd known each other since diapers but I couldn't help but wonder if it was some sort of insecurity thing. Everyone needs one constant person in their life, and maybe they were security blankets for each other. I had a person like that. I also couldn't comment on her being friends with someone like Jennifer when she was friends with someone like me. I questioned why she even talked to me when I remembered that we had both been in some sort of writing class together since freshman year. Sophomore year, second semester, we were paired up to read and critique each others' poems. I guess that's when I decided that someone that wrote poems about hairless cats and burnt grilled cheese sandwiches couldn't be so bad.

However, Jennifer still stood out in my mind. She had been worshiped all throughout high school by various groups and had a sort of "shield" around her. She was untouchable. Which is probably why Colin Gray always came into Creative Writing looking so glum and rejected. I'd known since the day I met him that he had a thing for Jennifer and I also knew that she'd never reciprocate. I was his friend at first, comforting him daily after repeated verbal beat-downs by the tall brunette goddess and eventually Colin got the hint that maybe there were girls other than _Jennifer Check_ that he could be interested in. I, luckily, was one of those girls.

The last day of sophomore year, he asked me to go see _Night of the Living Dead_ with him at the Bijou theatre. I accepted of course and we ended up meeting at the theatre, both of us wearing _Living Dead_ t-shirts and holy jeans. I'm pretty sure I fell in love with him that night. The next night he asked me if I wanted to go a wax museum two towns over and I think that's where we ended up kind of mutually agreeing that we were dating.

Everyone thinks that Colin changed me, but that's not entirely true. I already had the piercings and I'd been wanting to dye my hair since forever. He just gave me the confidence to go fire-engine red and pierce my tongue twice. Besides, I'm pretty sure I changed _him_ more than he changed me.

Anyways, my life story is _not important here_. It is important that you understand the bond I have with Colin, though, so you can understand my worry when I say _I think Jennifer is trying to eat my boyfriend. And not in a sexy way. _I literally think she is a cannibal and she is going to _chomp down on him_. I've tried to skip school with him, but eventually teachers notice and call parents and that always ends well. I've considered telling him that I think something bad is going to happen but he's a pretty big skeptic, even if I'm the one to tell him. And since Jennifer has such a sweet reputation, I have no choice but to intervene myself and stop her.

But I can't be the only one who's noticed the change in her. I mean, I don't even hang out with her and I can tell she's different. Anita is around her almost 24/7, so surely _she's_ noticed something. I can ask her. I should ask her. She may be my only hope. She's pretty sensible … and she'll actually listen to me. I hope.

I can only do so much before I start to sound like a crazy person, but … I need to do something soon, because I know that it may be Jennifer's body, but it's definitely _not_ Jennifer.


End file.
